


A Fair Trade

by everylosttouch



Series: Tumblr Prompts: 100 Follower Special [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Belle, Beauty and the Beast AU, But it isn't explicitly stated, Clary is Lumiere, M/M, Magnus is the Beast, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: "Please, take me instead!"The words are surprising. The fact that this young man right here would take this prisoner's place...it doesn't make sense to him. He doesn't understand why he'd want to stay here forever.And yet, he can't help but wonder what more could be behind those hazel eyes.(Or the Beauty and the Beast AU that no one asked for)





	A Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies!  
> I'm back with another small prompt from my 100 follower special which is wrapping up! 
> 
> this one is a beauty and the beast inspired one, since the prompt is as follows:  
> 135\. "Please, take me instead!" (preferably said by Alec)
> 
> Also: for those who are waiting for the next chapter of Take the Stand, it is in the works! I'm finally free of finals and uni for the summer, so I'll have much more time to get this next chapter out for you guys! Thanks!

“Please, take me instead!”

His pleas echo off the cold stone walls, illuminated only by the moon shining through the window and the flames emanating from the torch above them. His look is desperate, golden eyes glazed over in sadness.

He doesn’t really understand it, why this young man would sacrifice his freedom for this…this _prisoner._

“You?” He growls out, turning away from the young man. He almost says no, almost turns back to the man and yells that nothing he does could change his decision. But yet…there’s something about the young man, the tall frame and dark hair, the determination to save someone he loves…

It strikes a chord in him.

He can feel his posture loosen at the words the young man spoke. He turns, careful to keep himself out from the light. “You…would take his place?”

“Alec! No, you can’t _do_ this!” The old man cries out from behind the door. The young man—Alec—closes his eyes, his head falling down in defeat. There’s a rawness to the action, to the emotions he displays on his face that Magnus can’t quite place. Alec takes a moment to take a deep breath before he looks back up, the light of the fire contouring his face is such a striking way it leaves Magnus at a loss of words.

“If I did, would you let him go?”

Magnus looks to the man in the cell, who coughs violently, the cold doing nothing helpful to his condition. His eyes drift back to Alec’s. “Yes,” he agrees. “But, you…you must promise to stay here. _Forever._ ”

He notices as Alec’s form retreats, pushing against the stone walls. His expression forms into shock, but there is a sense of careful thought in his eyes. He looks back up to Magnus, eyes squinting as he tries to find him in the darkness.

“Come into the light.”

Magnus stills, fear gripping his heart at the orders. If he steps into the light, this man will see him for the beast he truly is. He’ll see everything…

If he doesn’t agree, he could go back to the town, rile the villagers.

He could come back to kill him.

Magnus’ eyes fall to the ground, a wave of sadness rushing over him. No one would love him like this, who was he to be hopeful? If this man came back with an army, would that be a bad thing? At least if he died by the hands of the villagers, he’d no longer have to live like—

Before he truly realizes it, he’s pressing forward, inching himself into the moonlight shining between them.

Alec watches as the figure shifts forward, motioning towards the light between them. The figure’s foot comes into view first, with dark hair surrounding the animal-like appendage. The claws gleam gold under the moonlight, and as the figure continues forth, the light trails up their leg. The clothing they wear is dilapidated and moth eaten. There’s no telling how old the material is.

The figure seems to straighten it’s back as it leans into the light. It’s then that Alec notices how large the creature really is, extending far higher than his 6’3” stature. As their torso falls upon the light, Alec’s breath hitches.

They’re covered in dark fur from what he can see beyond the burgundy cape; the body of this figure far from human. His eyes widen as the creature fully reveals themselves under the light. The creature’s face is reminiscent of a lion, but his fur is far closer to black than it is yellow. There are horns protruding from their head as well, and it makes Alec question what exactly this beast is.

The beast opens their eyes, and Alec gasps as those yellow-green cat-like eyes bore into his own hazel ones.

He can’t look anymore.

The young man turns away from Magnus with a gasp, horrified by his appearance. He turns to the door, where the old man reaches out through it.

“Alec, no! I won’t let you do this!”

Magnus can hear his breath shudder, overcome by the torrent of emotions he’s feeling. He pulls away from the man in the cell and turns back towards him. His eyes stay fixed to the floor until he stands barely a few feet in front of Magnus.

It’s probably the closest someone has stood to him in years.

Those hazel eyes rise from the floor, scanning up to meet Magnus’ eyes. In that instant, it feels like he can feel the sun shining on him, accompanied by a distant storm on the horizon.

“You have my word,” Alec says, determination and purpose filling the statement.

“Done,” Magnus growls, maneuvering quickly around the young man as he falls to his knees. He unlocks the cell, and the older man with dirty blonde hair practically runs out and over to Alec.

“Alec, no, listen to me. I’m old, I’ve lived my life. Think of your family, of Isabelle—”

“You are my family, Hodge,” Alec interrupts, hands resting on the old man’s forearms. “And I can’t let you die. Izzy needs you, Hodge. She can’t run the farm alone.” A weak smile pulls at the corners of his lips. “I have to do this.”

Hodge opens his mouth to retort, but he doesn’t have the chance to before Magnus is pulling him away from Alec, leading him out of the castle before tossing him into the enchanted carriage.

“Please, let him go!” Hodge pleads.  “He has a family and—”

“He’s no longer your concern,” he growls, closing the door to the carriage. He can hear the angry grunts of defiance from the old man. “Take him to the village.”

The carriage understands it’s words, it’s old wood creaking as it escorts Hodge off the ground. With a prominent frown and a huff, he turns back into the castle.

When he returns to the cell, the young man is crying over by the window.

“Y-You didn’t even let me say goodbye,” he whispers out. “Now I’ll never see him or my family again…”

Magnus feels the guilt flood through his features. _How could he be so foolish, so quick to rid of the man without so much as a goodbye?_ He looks down, sighing deeply. “Come,” he orders, turning from the cell. “I’ll show you your room.”

“What?”

“Your room,” Magnus repeats. He turns back to see Alec’s look of confusion. “Unless, of course, you want to stay in the tower. Then, be my guest.”

Alec looks around at his surroundings, a large shiver shaking his frame. Hesitantly he rises, following Magnus out from the cell tower.

They walk in silence to the room, and the only small talk is encouraged by Clary, who’s flames provide the only light in the dark halls. It’s awkward and forced, and both of them are uncomfortable by the time they reach the room.

Magnus opens the door, encouraging Alec forward. “If you need anything, my servants will attend to you.” He watches as Alec looks around the room, it’s refined and luxurious novelties making his eyes sparkle with wonder. “I hope you find everything to your liking.”

Alec stills, turning back towards Magnus. There’s a stiff minute of silence before the corners of his lips twitch up in a ghost of a smile. “Thank you.”

It’s forced. That much is obvious. It kills Magnus on the inside, knowing that he’s being held here against his will. It was a rash decision, but he can’t take it back. Not now.

With one last push from Clary, he invites Alec to dinner before closing the door. He doesn’t immediately step away from the door, and almost the instant he closes it, he can hear Alec’s muffled cries.

_In what world did he think this was a good idea?_

_No one could break the spell they were under._

So why did it feel like Alec might be the exception?


End file.
